


Spark

by nimic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Gen, M/M, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimic/pseuds/nimic
Summary: Everything had gone according to plan but god, he couldn’t have expected- couldn’t have prepared for the sheer unadulteratedpain.





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Place We Call Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604920) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> unbeta'd. wrote this in like an hour when i got home today lmfao. read the summary for part 3 of [The Sum of Its Parts](https://archiveofourown.org/series/31577) and immediately thought about making things painful because this is how i show my appreciation for things (i havent even read part 3 yet shit---).
> 
> i've been told to expand on this idea of sparks and their tragedies n stuff so that _may_ be happening in the future. possibly. hopefully? with any luck.

Everything had gone according to plan but  _ god _ , he couldn’t have expected- couldn’t have prepared for the sheer unadulterated  _ pain _ . It hadn’t happened with Peter’s spark because the only werewolf Peter had killed was Laura; so that was one alpha spark and one additional death. If there was anything else mixed in there, he hadn’t noticed, he was already in so much pain for so many other reasons. 

Ennis’ spark had been his first, working up from the weakest was the plan. Ennis’ spark was like putting on training weights. Heavy and uncomfortable with the extra load, but nothing he wouldn’t have been able to adjust to with time.

Kali’s was next, and it had felt like tying a weight to his feet and throwing him into the sea. The pressure gradually growing and the air quickly diminishing. In the heat of getting to Deucalion next he hadn’t felt it properly, but he knows that’s when his humanity had really hit him. Knife going for Deucalion’s throat, the knowledge that his body wasn’t built for this settled like dread at the bottom of his stomach, the power already starting to burn him. The weight of the lives of Kali’s pack like needles under his skin, the weight of a betrayal so intimate and  _ wrong _ making him nauseous.

Deucalion’s was the worst. It was fast and rough and suddenly there was too much fucking power in him, like there was a line and Deucalion’s spark had crossed it. The betrayal of one of his most trusted betas, the following deaths (Deucalion’s pack had been the biggest of the three), the all encompassing  _ rage _ , the spark courses like acid through his veins, blistering and ripping and pushing at his seams. It burns in his bones like a promise that  _ this _ , here, is where and how he dies.

Some small part of him that is still conscious through the pain is glad that the twins aren’t here, because he knows that any more than this would have spelt his immediate death once the life drained from Deucalion. The rest of him is breathless from the power bursting out of him. The air he tries to breathe burns his throat even more and he can’t feel the pain when his knees hit the ground or when he grabs at his chest. His thoughts are slipping in and out like his vision. 

His  _ dad, god _ . His  _ pack _ . He’s gotta get the power out of him but there’s no  _ out _ there’s no  _ place please shit get it out I can’t handle this all at once-  _ Derek, who’s already lost so much but who was finally,  _ finally _ , starting to find home again with them.

His eyes snap open for a second, almost manage to focus on the blood stained ground in front of him. He’s alone, he had to do this alone. It was their lives or his pack and heavens knew he would do anything for his pack,  _ bar none _ . He couldn’t tell them where he was going, just that he was going to take care of it, take care of the alphas. He doesn’t want them to see him but damned if he doesn’t need someone now  _ holy shit please _ .

The pain spikes and he closes his eyes, curls up on himself, he thinks. There’s too much and he can’t tell if he’s laying down on the ground or crouching because he can’t feel anything beyond the pain.

He thinks of Derek again. Derek who wouldn’t have been the best alpha but would have tried, is probably going to have to try if the original alpha spark moves to him (and the rest die with Stiles). He realizes with a start that maybe, just maybe, if he’d told Derek, he wouldn’t be in this mess right now. They were essentially co-alphas of the pack, if he could pass the spark’s power into Derek long enough to give someone the bite, maybe there was hope for passing Derek  _ more _ .

The burning is in his heart and in his eyes and in his lungs and in his bones and it won’t leave and he can’t  _ think _ past it. Can’t manage more than Derek’s name, a mantra he prays will get him through this. He’s willing to die for them, but that doesn’t mean he  _ wants _ to leave them (he knows what loss does to people) (he can’t do that to them).


End file.
